A Different Cahill Reunion
by rookmoon
Summary: A gender bend that I came up with while walking around town.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I fixed some of the issues that were brought up in reviews. Thanks. R&R please. -tori**

**I don't own 39 clues.**

* * *

><p>Andrew glanced down at Dannie. She looked excited about the Cobras coming to visit, and that look didn't bode well for them at all. The Starlings had some sort of Ekat science convention that they wanted to go to for the past ever, the Holts were on a mountain somewhere, probably training, and going deaf from yelling, and Jonah had a promotional tour for 'so you wanna be a gangsta, the next level' he had to go on. It was just Nellie, the Cahills and Cobras. And that is how Dannie got a hay day with the Cobras, at least as far as pranks are concerned<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew had no idea what he was going to do. They were going to be here any minute. The Kabras were coming to Cahill Manor for yet another of Mr. Fiske's surprise reunions. Everyone from the gauntlet was going to be there, but the only people Andrew was worried about were the snakes. He was in Grace's library, his frantic steps echoing off the walls and for the first time in who knows how long he couldn't be comforted. Andrew couldn't stop pacing around the comfortable reading space that Andrew had come to love. When he did finally stop, he couldn't stop fidgeting, and couldn't sit still, so he went back to pacing.<p>

He almost stopped when he saw the gleaming jade eyes of his sister, trying to leave undetected. He also noticed the barely hidden hint of mischief, and a promise of trouble to come, though for who, he couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p>Dannie chose that moment to wander into the library. She usually avoided the space, but that was also a prime spot for pranks. Especially since Nathanial's older sister loved spending time in the library, particularly because a certain book loving red-head spent most of his time in there. Dannie knew that her brother would kill him if she was caught setting pranks in Grace's Library, so she left the way she came. She closed the door quietly, hoping that her high strung brother hadn't noticed, and slipped into the hallway. Dannie curled a long strand of dirty blond hair around her finger, thinking of pranks to plant around the house where the Cobras would be sure to get into them.<p>

Although you could never get her to admit it, she was also nervous about the Kabras coming, but for an entirely different reason. She would run about the house in a way that almost seemed frantic as she stashed pranks in every nook and cranny she could find. Dannie was planning on this being an unforgettable reunion, especially for the Kabras. It was only a matter of time before she stopped in front of the rooms saved for the Kabra siblings.

* * *

><p>Isabella was nervous, but couldn't quite tell why. The reunion exited her more than usual. It was also not too long ago that Isabella realized she felt something towards Andrew that was definitely FLO (for losers only). She was told that love was for losers since she was small, and she still heard it on occasion from her brother, Nathaniel. Now that she knew what she felt for the shy, stuttering bookworm she couldn't help but feel happy about seeing him again, even though the rest of the gauntlet was coming as well.<p>

Now as Isabella sat in the car next to her brother she wondered about his feelings, and dare to hope they were the same. She had dreamt up several possible sinarios where Andrew would welcome her, and tell her how much he thought of her. There were only two possibilities that she refused to think of; a) Andrew loved someone who she couldn't get rid of without him hating her forever, or b) he already hated her forever. She also spent about half the drive over thinking of the library that Andrew so loved, and spent so much time in.

Then there was that little pranking git, Dannie, she had to worry about. Dannie always ruined everything. At the last family reunion she had ruined Isabella's favorite blouse that she had brought along to wear for Andrew.

She would just have to be more careful this time.

* * *

><p>That pranking American cousin of ours is going to pay. We got out of the car, and went up the stairs into the mansion. The Cahills were there waiting to greet us, as they did at every family reunion. Andrew smiled, trying to hide the nerves that he always had. Dannie was trying to look bored out of her mind, but couldn't keep the exited look out of her eyes. Nellie was between them, headphones on and blaring. Why didn't she turn that racket she called music down? Personally, I think she is trying to fill the silence that had settled between the two siblings.<p>

* * *

><p>To say that Nathan was disappointed was an understatement. Isabella had wandered off shortly after Andrew had shown them to their rooms, he left saying that dinner was at seven. Nathan was sure he went to find a book. Dannie on the other hand had vanished shortly after their arrival. Isabella was shut in her room, no doubt looking at her favorite picture of Andrew. Nathan went into the bathroom to see what was in there.<p>

* * *

><p>Dannie was in the one place that she had all to herself, and that was what she liked to call 'the secret floor'. Really it was just the floor above the floor the Cobras usually used. Andrew and Nellie didn't mind that she had taken that space. What they didn't know was that Dannie also had her 'Secret Ninja Base somewhere on that floor as well. Dannie took great pains to keep it that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Nellie Gomez, the only adult in the house, thought dinner was a great success. She had found some old recipes for stake, mashed potatoes, and gravy. She also found one for green beans. The kids on the other hand were silent as Nellie did her best to strike up a conversation. Andrew was immersed in a new volume that was about as large as a tome, if not bigger. Somehow he managed to avoid getting any food on it as he turned pages. Dannie was using her spoon as a catapult for her potatoes as she flung them into Nathans hair. She laughed as the gravy proceeded to drip down his face. Nathan was so enraged that he could only shake, and glare at her as she made fun. Isabella was trying to focus on eating, but kept glancing at Andrew, who was sitting across from her. Andrew sometimes caught her glances. He grew red in the face, and hurriedly went back to his book. Nellie was sure that Andrew hadn't turned a page in the last five minutes or so. Isabella excused herself from the table, and Nathan did the same. The three ate the rest of their meal in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan caught Isabella outside her room.<p>

"I know how you look at him."

Isabella froze. "And?"

"Mother would not approve."

"That woman is not our mother, Nathan." Isabella said, "she tried to kill us, she tried to kill Andrew and Dannie. She was so obsessed with the clues that we almost died."

"Fine then, Elisabeth would not approve."

"I don't care. I love him, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"That's FLO, and you know it."

But by the time he had finished, his sister was already in her room, the door shut.

Nathan did his best not to think of long, dirty blond hair, and gleaming jade eyes. So he turned his attention to washing his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own 39 clues I realize i may have changed some things, but that will be fixed later. for now, here is this. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>She leaned back in her chair, stretching. She had spent hours staring at the monitors as they glowed in the dark of the room. She liked the dark, sometimes it let her think better. The cameras hidden around the Cahill manor were working just as planned, allowing her to spy. Neither the Cahills, nor Kabras had any idea they were being watched. If she know the two families enough, they were both in for a rather interesting little treat.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew woke early the next morning, as he usually did, but today he almost tripped over a large pile of books, haphazardly scattered about the hall. He started to clean up the mess. stacking books into piles.<p>

_Why can't anyone pick up after themselves? _he thought in irritation. _Why are so many books in the hall anyway?_

The books trailed away from his room down the hall, and to the bottom of the stairs.

Andrew left random piles of books out of the way, so no one would fall on them. He followed the trail of books to a closet. Books were heaped around a table in the center of the room. Andrew wandered inside to clean.

* * *

><p>Isabella lay in her bed, softer than she was used to, but it was something. She had woken, and couldn't go back to sleep. The blankets coiled around her, wrapping her in its warmth. She was too tired to get up. the sun was just starting to come up, and she hadn't slept well the night before. Her blankets were warm when she finally dragged herself out of bed. She glanced at her box of poisons, and went to make some tea she had brought from home. She looked at her box and noticed that it wasn't how she lift it the night before. it was wide open, and poison number 217 was gone. In its place was a rolled up piece of paper.<p>

Isabella,

I have one of your poisons. If you want it back meet me in the room depicted on a map of the house underneath this box.

Hope to see you then.

_Why was there no name on the bottom? That would make this so much easier. Crap, I need to get that back, now! Wait, there is no point in being frantic. Calm down a bit. _

Isabella took a few deep breaths to help calm herself down. She picked up the box, and found a rather crude map of the west wing of the mansion. She went to the place on the map, and stopped outside a door that she was sure she had never seen before. There were a few stacks of books on either side of the door. She opened it, and looked inside, trying to see through the dark of the room.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel sat up in bed. glancing at the clock next to his bed, he noticed that he had slept in yet again. He had a strange dream, and he couldn't quite remember what it was. All he could remember was that he didn't want it to end.<p>

He got out of his bed, and went to get dressed. He started to sort through his clothes. He decided on a rather plain button down, and a pair of slacks. After all, he wasn't going anywhere special.

It was about 10:30 when he went to go check on his sister. He had almost opened the door when he felt himself being watched. he cracked the door open, and felt something wet slide over his head, and down his shoulders. He looked up, and saw an empty pudding container with a string attached to it.

He looked around him, and saw Dannie rolling around laughing. He smirked, grabbed a handful of pudding off his head, and flung it at the girl.

* * *

><p>Nellie was making breakfast when she heard a crash from upstairs. It sounded like something expensive was breaking.<p>

_What are those kids up to?_ She went to go investigate.

When she got to where the noise had come from, she saw a pudding covered hallway, and two pudding clad teens. they were both pointing and laughing at the other. A shattered picture frame farther down in the hall.

_Never would have thought those two would get along,_ she thought as she went to finish cooking. The eggs were almost done, and the bacon was probably burning right about now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with more awesomeness! ^w^ hope you like it!**

**Please R&R so I know what you think.**

**As usual, I don't own 39 clues or anything else…. but I did come up with the pranks.**

* * *

><p>Dannie flopped onto her bed. She couldn't think of any new pranks to pull. She could go with an old classic, switching the salt with the pepper, after all, the shakers weren't see through. Last time she had pulled that one, she had forgotten she had switched them the next day. The results were less than pleasant.<p>

Ugh, why does this kind of thing have to be such a pain? So many good ideas rush through her head, but when she wants to cause trouble, they're about as gone as the dark ages. Wait, there was always the one she had been planning for ages, but had yet to find a good target.

Now that she thought about it, Nat was just about perfect for this. Now if only she could make it seem convincing.

Still, Dannie wasn't sure if she could fake something like that.

* * *

><p>She was almost ready to execute the plan. The pieces were in place, and she was ready to pull the trap shut. The trap was set and baited, the only thing left was to pull it off, but what if their au pair found out. That woman would have her head, or just laugh. There was still a large possibility for the former, but she hoped for the latter.<p>

Still, she didn't like the chances. This is a task that requires precision, and she felt that the job would be done best by her alone, well maybe with a little help here and there.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel was confused. Why was Dannie acting so strange? She stopped with her many pranks all together, and was trying to be nice? It doesn't make any sense. Just yesterday they were throwing gobs of pudding at each other.<p>

That wasn't the only thing. Dannie held herself differently. Her posture usually told of obvious mischief in a way that you could see, but this was something else had a feeling that she was going to try something soon. That something might change everything. Maybe something was going on with her.

Maybe he would ask her what was wrong. There must be something. But could he do it?

* * *

><p>Andrew had left the strange closet, and went to the library. The large fluffy chairs were good for calming nerves, and for contemplation. So Andrew was left to his devices, and went to think, after all, he was rather good at it.<p>

The library was dim compared to how it usually is, but Andrew decided that the dark fit his mood better, so the lights stayed off.

_What if that was a test for something, no that would be ridiculous, but ever since the clue hunt who knows what might happen._

This was the kind of thing he had wanted for so long. He wanted something new to happen. It was a kind of desperation that he had hardly known before. Now that he know it was here, he couldn't help but get excited.


End file.
